1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulating enclosure for a container and more particularly to a formable removable insulating enclosure for a container wherein the container may comprise any geometrical shape and contains a substance which has a desired temperature other than the ambient temperature of the environment for insulating the container and substance therein to maintain the same at within a desired temperature range for a reasonable period of time.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to insulate a container to maintain a liquid or food at a pre-established warm or cold temperature. One known prior art class of devices is generally known as insulated vacuum bottles. The prior art vacuum bottles are formed with an interior cavity in the form of a glass bottle having sealed inner and outer glass containers which define an evacuated chamber between the two glass containers. The evacuated chamber reduces heat transfer for the substance and inner glass container to the exterior of the glass container. A shock resistant housing, which is integral with and forms part of the entire insulated container, is used to hold and support the evacuated glass bottle to prevent breakage thereof due to abrupt forces applied to the exterior of the container, droppage of the container, or exposure of the container to other external forces such as vibrations, which would jar or otherwise destroy or damage the glas container.
Also, insulated drinking containers are known in the art. One known container is formed of an inner housing and a slightly larger exterior housing which are assembled into an integral unit having an insulating layer of material therebetween. The assembled unit is joined or sealed to form an insulated integral container into which a hot or cold substance, such as fluid or food, can be deposited and stored therein to maintain the temperature of the same within a desired temperature range of the substance relative to that of the environment for a reasonable period of time.
Other devices are known in the art wherein the insulating housing is not integral with the container. These include such devices as styrofoam holders and ceramic holders. Typically, a container, such as a can containing a soft drink or other carbonated or non-carbonated beverage, is chilled and then inserted into an insulated cup or enclosure which receives and holds the container.
In addition, other beverage containers for wine, champagne and kegs of beer have been insulated by wrapping the same in a blanket or other insulator material formed into a holder, or placing the same in a tub or bucket containing ice or cold water to maintain the temperature within a desired temperature range at other than the temperature of the environment.